1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly, to a combo wireless system and method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless technology is widely used nowadays. A user can receive or send data to and from a portable device, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a notebook computer, to or from another portable device or a stationary device via wireless communication. Different standards have been established to govern these communications. Wireless fidelity (WiFi) and Bluetooth (BT) are the most common standards used in portable devices. The IEEE 802.11 standard defines the transmission in a wireless local area network (WLAN), while Bluetooth is usually used for point-to-point transmission within a short distance. A new standard, Bluetooth 3.0 (BT 3.0), is also proposed for a combination device that integrates WLAN and Bluetooth transmission functions into a single device. The combination device is capable of transceiving signals through both WLAN and Bluetooth channels.
A combo chipset that integrates the WiFi and BT transmission functions has been recently proposed. During operation, the combo chipset is capable of transmitting signals through the WLAN channel or the BT channel. However, in a conventional wireless communication system with a combo chipset, a BT module and a WiFi module use different antennas. Therefore, the corresponding circuitry is complicated. Moreover, even with two antennas being used for the combo chipset, neither the WiFi module nor the BT module can obtain the benefit of antenna diversity. Therefore, there is a need for a circuit to efficiently operate antenna(s) for the combo device.